Tears in the Rain
by redrosesandfullmoons
Summary: Koenma thought she would be safe in another dimension. All in the pretenses of protecting her from the evil demon that sleeps within her soul. A demon that feeds on fear and hatred. Little did spirit world know how she would suffer in this dimension, almost causing this demon to awaken and unleash its wrath on the world. Is it too late to bring her back from the edge?A KuramaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok a little info. The story starts out in the REAL world. In other words the world were in now. The only thing that isn't normal is the color of the main characters eyes but just go along with it because they fit in eventually. She has beautiful long black hair, aquamarine color eyes and is about 5'4" currently in high school.

A Few things about how I write. Thoughts go in between these ~thoughts~ and words in "quotations." I will usually specify points of view so that you know what's going on.

Story starts!

Suki sat in her room listening to her parents argue again. The non-stop yelling had been going on for a while and it was only 7:30 am. She grabbed her bag from the floor and ran out the door. Trying her best not to look at the scenario in the kitchen. She shut the door behind her and sat there with tears forming in her eyes as the warm damp air of early summer was on face. Now surrounded by lush green trees and bushes that only let a small amount of sunlight to peek into her driveway. Taking a deep breath she started to make her way to school. Wearing her brown school uniform that consisted of a vest tie and white blouse with a brown skirt, she thought how much she hated her home life. ~School is like heaven for a girl like me at least I can see Chika and Natsuo at school with out them I think id be completely lost~

Chika was her best friend; she was a funny girl with beautiful blond curly hair that she called goldy locks. She had deep blue eyes and was always so carefree and childish. Natsuo was the opposite of her he was tall dark and handsome. He had a great grin that would blind anyone with its radiance. His black hair and mysterious gray eyes drew her to him from the very beginning. The two had been going out for 3 years and she knew that she was lucky to have such a great friend and understanding boyfriend. Walking down the sidewalk she looked down at your shoes as her long raven hair fell to your face. This was a habit caused by her cripplingly low self-esteem. She never liked to look people in the eye. Lifting up her aqua marine eyes they fell upon a sight that would crush her heart into a million pieces.

There was her 'beloved' boyfriend kissing her 'best friend' passionately. He was pulling her body closer to him as he grabbed her around the waist. For a moment she paused and looked at them in disbelief, a million thoughts racing through her mind. Her hands clenched into fists as she tried to fight the tears that where screaming to come out.

Walking up to them "you.." was all that she managed to say with a hurt look on her face. The words getting caught in her throat as the pain seared through her chest.

They gasped in surprise as they looked at Suki. " I... we, " Chika grasped at words as she tried to explain their compromising situation.

"How long has this been going on?" Suki demanded with a cold tone full of hurt and anger.

Natsuo looked at her sadly, his face was pale. "I was going to tell you but you've been trough so much lately…" his voice trailed off as he saw the bruise on her right arm that she planned to cover but had forgotten. "What happened to your arm?" he sounded concerned but she pulled away.

"I DONT NEED YOUR PITTY! I DONT NEED YOU! I DONT NEED ANY OF YOU!" she screamed.

Chika had tears in her eyes, "please forgive us, I don't want to loose our friendship."

Loose our friendship? She had to be joking she thought. Not wanting to hear anymore Suki ran, not headed to school but to the bus stop. She heard them hopelessly calling her name as she ran and barely caught the bus. she walked all the way to the back and sat there repeating the same thing in her head over and over again. ~I will not cry, I will not cry~ but her aqua marine eyes where full of sorrow. After what seemed like hours on end of numerous thoughts, she arrived to her destination. Suki got off the bus and went into the hospital, greeting the receptionists who where so familiar with her "hello miss Zuki, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

She replied in a low tone barely enough for anyone to hear, "no, I'm not going today." Grabbing a visitor pass and she went to the fifth floor to see the only person that mattered anymore, her grandpa.

The elevator stopped softly letting a bing as she got off and walked into the Oncology section of the hospital to room 562. There he laid in deep sleep. Taking a deep sigh she sat next to him and grabbed his hand. It felt a bit cold so she called a nurse.

She came in with a warm smile, "yes miss?"

Suki looked at her and tried to smile back, "my grand pa is a bit cold could you get him an extra blanket?"

She nodded smiling kindly "sure Suki, one second." She went into the closet and pulled out a blanket. As she placed it over her grandfather she frowned and looked at him closer, "he doesn't look so good maybe I better call his doctor to check up on him."

Suki looked worriedly at her grandfather, getting a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. ~Please don't leave me grandpa, you are all I have left~ she thought as she squeezed his cold hands. She looked at him as he took a deep breath in his sleep…but then didn't breathe at all.

_Beeeeepppp_

Suki shot up to her feet panicked at the flat line in the monitor, "SOME ONE PLEASE COME PLEASE SAVE HIM! I NEED A DOCTOR!" she screamed as fear built up inside her. In about five seconds a bunch of nurses and doctors where in there trying to bring him back to life. But all attempts failed, the doctor looked at her and was about to speak "NO! I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!" she screamed as she ran out of the building with her hear shattering into a million pieces.

She ran and ran until she finally arrived home. Walking around the back and looking inside trough the glass door, she saw her mother by herself washing some dishes, she has obviously been crying and the mascara had left marks on her face. Not wanting to upset her even more she went inside trough her bedroom window and grabbed her red katana. She loved this katana because her grandfather had given it to her. It had a red sheath and a white handle that was carved like a rose. She unsheathed it and started to practice martial arts, as she let out all her emotions with out shedding one tear. She hated to cry, repeatedly telling herself that she needed to be strong she tried to keep her composure. As she fought the imaginary opponent in her room, slashing trough anger, deception, and sadness. She kept fighting trying to keep the little sanity she had left; she felt like world was turning against her. When she finally stopped she was panting and sweating. The clock read 5:30 pm. That's the moment she heard it, her father was home drunk again.

Sheathing her katana she left it on the floor and walked out, her heart pounding loudly. Glass shattered in the kitchen and once again her parents where arguing, followed by the high-pitched screams of her mother. Her heart skipped a beat as she went into the kitchen and found her drunken father beating her mother again. Acting quickly she stepped in front of her as he struck down hitting her face. Holding her bruised cheek she tried rationalizing with the drunken man, "daddy, please stop!"

The burly man just grabbed her by the neck; giving her that look of pure hatred that cut through worse than any physical punishment he had given her over the years. "You stay out of this girl!" he roughly picked her up and threw her in her room locking the door shut.

Suki screamed as she hit shoulder on the corner of her desk ripping it open and making it bleed, her body pounding with pain as all the blood rushed to her injury. Once again she tried to open the door as she heard her poor mother scream but it was of no use because the outside lock had been used. Bringing her back to the world she had come to know ever since she could remember. Trapped in a room while the terrible abuse of her mother went on in the kitchen. Her hands began to shake, it would only be a matter of time before he would come back then she would also feel his wrath. Feeling completely helpless Suki put her back to the door and slid down to the floor. Finally letting it all out and crying. ~Whats the meaning of life? What is the purpose when I have to live through this?~ she thought as she looked at the katana that was next to her. Picking it up and placing it on her lap she looked up at the ceiling. ~I will join you soon grandpa~ she reached for the pocket knife in her vest coat and unsheathed it. Holding it over her wrist, wondering if what she was about to do was right…

That's when her life changed forever as a circle of light appeared under her. She looked at it with a bit of fear at first as she put away the knife and grabbed her katana. Once she stood she fell into the circle of light and fell another world. A world that looked like her favorite anime series Yu Yu Hakusho!

"That's the girl!" a guy next to her screamed. He had dark purple hair and violet eyes, next to him where two other guys. One had blond hair and brown eyes and the other had silver hair and gray eyes. She sensed an immense amount of this weird energy in them. It felt evil. She grabbed the handle of the katana preparing to protect herself.

"We wont let you have her!" someone screamed.

Turning around her eyes grew wide as she saw the yu yu gang standing right behind her. ~Holy shit!~ she thought. ~Ok, what he hell am I doing here! This must be...some type of alternate reality. So that means that those guys are bad since there fighting the spirit detectives. But they want me? Why? I am supposed to be valuable?~ the guy with silver hair came towards her and tried to grab her but she did a few back flips and landed a few feet away from him. Unsheathing her sword she started to back away, "I don't know who you are, or what you want but get away from me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Unsheathing her sword Suki started to back away, "I don't know who you are, or what you want but get away from me!" She didn't understand what the hell was going on; but for a moment she felt she might have a panic attack. Everything was happening so fast and close together, it was too much to handle.

Suddenly she felt this dark energy flow through her veins. The winds suddenly changed and she felt her hair flow wildly as she began to glow a black color. She began to loose control then everything went black. Unbeknownst to her; she was replaced by another being that took control of her body. No longer did she have aqua marine eyes but a bone chilling deep black, like puddles of ink that where so intense that they hid the pupil of her eye. The yu yu gang shivered at the huge amount of demonic energy that was now exploding out of her body. The woman who took over Suki froze time so that only herself and the demons who tried to kidnap her could move.

"Eisaku, long time no see," her voice sounded different than Suki's, it was dark and raspy.

The guy with dark purple hair and violet eyes stepped forward, "yes perhaps it has been too long. I am glad to see you have finally awoken."

She scowled, "no, not yet. I do not have full control of this body, she hasn't completely awoken me so here is the plan. I want you to do everything possible to bring me back completely. Unless I have complete control it's no good." He nodded as she continued, "don't harm her though or I'll kill you, remember this is also my body now. When I unfreeze the girl will regain control so I want you to retreat. Got it?"

He bowed to her, "yes, I understand."

She closed her eyes. No longer controlled by the person who had just taken over, Suki's eyes turned back to their brilliant shade of aquamarine. She was no longer surrounded by darkness and time unfroze. The three demons where no longer there and she stood there looking around confused seeing that they had disappeared.

"What just happened?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head.

"I'm not exactly sure," Kurama said also looking around for the demons that were no longer there.

Suki slowly turned around to face them, moving her raven hair out of your face. She assessed them timidly but filled with curiosity. How did this all happen? Was she dreaming? She was not sure of all of this but she did know one thing: this could either fix her life or make it worse. The gang stared back not knowing what to do next. Yusuke stepped forward only to make her take a step backwards.

"We wont hurt you, its ok where the good guys," he said reading the obvious mix of fear and confusion in her eyes.

Suki gave him a small uncertain smile, "I know Yusuke. Its just...I didn't expect any of this."

Yusuke's eyes grew wide, "how did you know my name?"

The young girl blushed immediately. They would think she is crazy for telling them she watched them on tv, "um… well actually I know all of your names but that's not important right now, ill answer that later. Can you guys tell me how I got here?"

"They summoned you," Yusuke explained as if that was an easy answer.

She still looked extremely confused and gave a frustrated sigh, "this is so weird." ~But at the same time really cool~

Suki felt some one grab your hand and looked up at Kuwabara, "hey I know this is strange but we wont let anyone hurt you. Its in my honor code to protect all helpless people."

Suki nodded and took a deep breath, "alright thanks Kuwabara. Does this mean I am somehow in danger. Why would demons want to take me? Am I dead? Is Koenma going to send me to purgatory?"

Kurama studied her carefully. She knew much more about demons and spirit world than human should, "how do you know so much?"

Suki looked at him and couldn't help but feel like she was going to have a heart attack. He was even more handsome than on tv,"like I said I will explain later. First I need answers of my own. I suppose you guys came here to stop those guys, are you planning on taking me to Koenma?"

He nodded "yes, we are taking you to him."

She took a deep breath, "good maybe he'll be able to explain."

Yusuke lead everyone to a portal near by. Suki felt nervous as she stepped inside and came out into Koenma's office. Koenma was sitting there stamping some papers; it took him a few seconds to acknowledged their presence.

Once he looked up he smiled at the young girl, "hello boys! I see you have succeeded, take a seat. That includes you miss..."

Suki realized he didn't know her name, "Suki."

Koenma smiled, "welcome to sprit world miss Suki, you'll be staying with us for a while so I suggest you get acquainted with the place. Now I'm guessing that you want some answers, it's not everyday that you switch from one alternate reality to another."

Suki nodded at him, "yes, this is quite different from my world." She tried to stay calm as she sat in front of his desk. Right now she wanted to shoot questions at him, there was so much she didn't understand. However, regardless of her urge to do that she simply stared at the very amusing baby.

"You are originally from this world, the other reality you came from was simply a 'hide out', for the lack of a better word," Koenma began to inform her.

This sounded so odd, a hide out? "What do you mean 'hideout?"

Koenma looked at her worriedly, she knew he was about to drop some serious stuff on her. "There is more to your life than you think miss Suki, let me begin 18 years ago. It wasn't long ago that I saw your mother and father sitting in that same spot you are, looking at me with the same amount of confusion. You see your father, was a human spirit detective, and your mother was a fox demon that worked with him. They had one of the biggest tasks that any of my spirit detectives ever had to take on, taking down a demon named Apocalypse."

The room was quiet as Koenma continued on, "Apocalypse was unlike any demon we had ever seen. She was powerful and influential, cunningly smart, and it wasn't long before she had gathered many powerful demons by her side. She was hell bent on destroying the human race completely; she wanted to end the world. We never understood her reasons but all we knew was that we had to stop her. Your mother was an S class demon and your father was much like Yusuke a human with great spirit energy. They however weren't enough; they battled Apocalypse more than once; each time barely escaping with their lives. It wasn't until much later that with the help of some recruits they were able to take out most of Apocalypse's army and take her on as a collective group. That's when it happened; they weakened her enough to the point that I was certain we'd kill her once and for all. However this did not go as planned, with her last strength Apocalypse transferred herself into the body of an infant with the hopes that with a weakened spirit she could once again take hold of a physical body and finish what she started so many years ago."

Suki sat there and looked at Koenma with a pit in her stomach. Was he trying to tell her that…no this was just not true. Her voice was shakier than she expected, "Koenma are you saying that baby was me?"

Koenma shook his head, "your parents moved heaven and earth to try and find a way to undo it. I think in the end it was too much for them both."

She swallowed hard, "what happened to them?"

Koenma looked at her sadly, "your father died in a dark tournament against a demon named Toguro. Your mother she died soon after, of a heart attack."

Suki gasped, a pain spread through her chest as she thought of loosing parents she had never known. Perhaps they would have loved her unlike the parents that she had in her other dimension. "Why did you send me to the other world?"

Koenma sighed remembering the past, "we thought you would be safest there. Apocalypse has a strong amount of followers who would have spent their days trying to get their hands on you. We wanted to you to be safe and figured if you lived there you would never suffer like you would here and she would be locked away forever."

She stared at him numbly…safe? They thought she would be safe? Happy even? A foreign sound came from her throat as she began to laugh; it was a broken laugh as tears rushed out of her eyes. She didn't know why she were laughing it wasn't funny, everything was just going too fast. She wiped her tears with the back of her hands, "I'm sorry this isn't funny…its just…you thought I was safe? Is this some kind of joke?!"

Koenma's eyes crinkled with worry as her laughter subsided but the tears just didn't stop coming out of her eyes. His voice sounded cautious, "I know this is a lot to take in, but you mustn't give in to depression or negative emotions. Apocalypse feeds on these feelings and if you let your mind become vulnerable enough she will awaken fully and take over your body. And if that happens….well we are all doomed for sure."

Suki gave Koenma a look of desperation, "not give in to depression?! Koenma have you any idea of what I've been through the past sixteen years of my life?"

She could see Koenma's face pale, "I have a small report but we are about to review the tapes."

Suki shook her head at him, "tapes? Well let me clue you in at the end of that nice movie you are about to watch." There was an audible gasp as she pulled down the shoulder of her shirt and showed Koenma the deep gash that she received from her father earlier, "after my wonderful drunk father did this to my shoulder and locked me away to hear him beat my mother half to death I'm sure; I was sitting on the floor of my room wondering why the hell I was born. You see to me there was no real reason for my existence. My mother has emotionally abused me my entire life, mostly because my father hates me which explains all the bruises I have from all the countless times he has beat me to the point that I loose all consciousness. My social life is a joke. And the only person that has ever given two shits about me just died this very morning. If that portal would have opened up two seconds later, your detectives would have found me in a pool of my own blood because I can assure you I had every intention of dying today."

The room was thick with tension as her words sank in, for the first time Suki remembered that Koenma wasnt the only person in the room. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed to have so openly spilled her guts in front of the boys. She guessed maybe this was her breaking point, finding out that an evil demon lived within her waiting for her to give in to her so that she could destroy the world was just the last straw.

Koenma's voice sounded mortified, "I'm sure that you wouldn't have gotten time to hurt yourself, Apocalypse would have surely found her window to take over at that point. Do you still want to kill yourself?"

Her eyes widened at the realization, she could have unknowingly released Apocalypse from her cage. Suki's face heated as soon as she realized that everyone was staring at her, "um…no I guess not. It was an in the moment kind of thing, right now I don't really know which end is up. I need to process everything."

Koenma nodded, as his shoulders sagged with relief at her answer, "I understand. Try to maintain a positive frame of mind, I know it's easier said then done but we will do our best to be sure you are safe with us. Botan is outside; she will take you to where you will be staying. The boys will stay here and finish briefing on your case. As you probably could guess you will stay with them for safety reasons. Once you got some more time to think we can talk further about the situation. For now I think you need to rest."

She nodded and got up, without saying another word she walked out of the room trying not to see the look on the gang's face.

Kurama was beyond stunned as he watched Suki walk out of Koenma's office. The way she had told Koenma was so factual, she was going to commit suicide seconds before she came into this world. He could tell she probably had disclosed more than she wanted to, her face seemed embarrassed as she walked out.

Koenma slouched into his chair, "we can't ever seem to get anything right…okay boys lets watch this tape."

As the tape played he felt knots in his stomach, she wasn't kidding when she described her life. He was surprised she had survived at all at the hands of her father and mother. How did apocalypse not awaken? Her mind must have been very strong to hold out that long. On top of that the betrayal of her friend and lover? Its not surprising that she was in such a dangerous state of mind. His heart raced as the last few minutes began to play out. He winced as her father threw her into her room, her screams of pain as she hit the table ripping her shoulder open. Then finally crying she took the knife out of her pocket and held it to her wrist. The tape went black as the footage stopped. The room was silent again, tension so palpable.

"This is fucked up," Yusuke whispered finally breaking through the uncomfortable atmosphere, "how are we going to keep her away from those stupid demons."

Koenma rubbed his temples, "well for now we just need to guard her until we can come up with a plan. We need to find the person in charge of bringing Apocalypse back and take them out. Even if we have to take out every member of that cult we have no choice. For now just keep an eye on her, be friendly, she needs friends. As far as she is concerned she is in a new place all alone, with out anyone, her life has changed drastically. We can't let her get depressed she needs to be not only physically strong but mentally strong."

Kurama nodded thoughtfully, Koenma was right.


End file.
